


На метро

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: Для некоторых даже поездка на метро не может пройти безнаказанно.Переведено для ФБ-2011. Бета: Becky Thatcher





	На метро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Ride on the Subway](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3756) by Talya Firedancer. 



Ёдзи терзался скукой и досадой. Любой, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, понял бы, что это опасное сочетание. И скука, и досада были вызваны одной и той же причиной: Супер Севен заглохла, и пришлось отбуксировать ее в мастерскую. По опыту Ёдзи знал, что ремонт может занять от пары дней до пары недель — и всё это время придется ходить пешком или просить кого-нибудь подвезти. Или окончательно пасть, спустившись в метро.

Он не ездил в метро с подросткового возраста, но сегодня ему назначили врачебный осмотр на другом конце города. Ая вот уже несколько часов как умчался на своем Порше в неведомую даль, Оми работал в магазине, а Кэн на мотороллере отправился развозить заказы.

За взятый без спросу мотоцикл Кэн любого на кусочки покромсает. Если он что в жизни и ценил по-настоящему, так это убийства и гонки на своем мотоцикле. Да он даже цыпочек на нем почти никогда не катал!

О-хо-хо… Ёдзи провел рукой по волосам и поддернул низко сидящие на бедрах джинсы. Он, конечно, здоров и силен, но топать пешком через весь Токио — это уже слишком.

Что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Метро так метро.

На станции ему пришлось скрепя сердце раскошелиться на целых двадцать тысяч йен за проездную карточку. Ладно, потом можно будет перепродать ее Оми или одной из симпатюшек, которые вечно толкутся в магазине. Ёдзи тщательно изучил развешанные по стенам карты и указатели, чтобы не сесть ненароком не на свой поезд, и шагнул в вагон. Толпа людей, устремившихся одновременно внутрь и наружу, чуть не раздавила его.

Ёдзи охнул, прокладывая себе путь в дальний конец вагона. Он предпочел бы сесть, но на это, похоже, не было ни малейшего шанса. Пришлось стоять, вклинившись между чужими телами и вцепившись в металлический поручень. Что он там говорил про силу и здоровье? Ёдзи чувствовал себя сардиной в вакуумной упаковке. Люди напирали на него со всех сторон, а о понятии личного пространства лучше было и вовсе забыть. И как можно ездить в метро каждый день? Ничего удивительного, что время от времени кто-нибудь бросается на рельсы.

Ёдзи прислонился к поручню и прикрыл глаза. Поездка обещала быть долгой: не меньше сорока пяти минут со всеми остановками. Надо было захватить с собой плеер.

— …да, и Тисато-сан говорит, что Курата-сенсей скоро выпустит новый сборник рассказов…

— …не знаю как ты, Казуя, а я уже до смерти устала притворяться. Я всё расскажу Момоко. Тебе не обязательно говорить Юри, но, в конце концов, было бы лучше…

— …ударила его!!! Я серьезно, Риса, твоя сестра закатила Дайсуке пощечину! Вообще-то я думаю, он не виноват, но…

— …та-а-ак мило, Коме: этот парень, Кусанаги, взял ее на руки и понес в медпункт…

Ёдзи фыркнул. Какая пошлость — все эти вагонные разговоры. А ведь их еще и на обратном пути придется терпеть…

Первые остановки прошли всё в той же дорожной скуке, на третьей народ вокруг него сдвинулся, пропуская выходящих. Вот тут-то Ёдзи резко перестал скучать. И даже слегка встревожился.

Под напором движущейся толпы кто-то обосновался в с трудом отвоеванном Ёдзи уголке вагона как раз позади него. Поначалу в этом не было ничего особенного — люди входили и выходили, и тут уж было не до соблюдения личных свобод…

Но потом его задели по заднице.

— Прошу прощения, — сдавленно пробормотал кто-то у него за спиной. Ёдзи сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Прикосновение повторилось. На этот раз оно было более долгим, почти ласкающим.

Ёдзи скрипнул зубами, но опять стерпел, уверенный, что виной этому вагонная качка. Неприятно, конечно, но в давке всякое случается… о, черт! Он слышал, что есть люди, которые в таких обстоятельствах вовсю пользуются безнаказанностью.

Однажды он даже видел… ладно, это было, пожалуй, эротично. Молодой сарариман тискал сиськи симпатичной школьницы. В его защиту надо сказать, что ей это, похоже, нравилось — она откинулась назад, прижалась к нему спиной, прежде чем выскочить в открывшуюся дверь на своей остановке. Бедняга сарариман остался неудовлетворенным — хотя о каком удовлетворении можно говорить, если дело происходит в полном людей метро.

Ёдзи снова почувствовал прикосновение. Это уже явно не было случайностью: две ладони прижались к его ягодицам, поглаживая их медленными кругами, а в ухе раздалось чье-то тяжелое дыхание.

Он замер. Ну нет, черт побери, этого он терпеть не станет. Он же убийца, да еще какой!

Ёдзи хотел отодвинуться, но толпа вокруг него сомкнулась так плотно, что было не шелохнуться. Вот черт…

Ладонь скользнула по его бедру и перебралась вперед, на еще более интимную область. Опустив глаза, он кое-как разглядел длинные тонкие пальцы, легшие на ширинку джинсов под самым подолом рубашки. С губ Ёдзи помимо воли слетел чуть слышный стон, тут же потерявшийся в гомоне бесчисленных разговоров.

Это его и подвело. Легкое касание тут же превратилось в бесстыдную хватку: ладонь с силой вдавилась ему в пах, и чья-то грудь прильнула к спине.

— Нет. — Ёдзи дернулся и ухватил назойливого незнакомца за запястье, но тот прижался еще теснее — хотя казалось бы, куда уж теснее-то! — и крепко стиснул пальцы на самой чувствительной части его тела.

Ёдзи охнул, запрокинув голову, и безотчетно ослабил хватку. Не дожидаясь дальнейшего поощрения, незнакомец снова принялся поглаживать его: одной рукой зад, а другой — постепенно твердеющий член под джинсами.

— П-прекратите, — выдавил Ёдзи. Не то чтобы ощущения были неприятными, но осознание, что его используют, определенно не доставляло удовольствия. Подумать только, его лапают, как бабу! Хуже того — как девочку, неспособную противостоять взрослому мужику!

Правду сказать, секс с мужчиной был ему не в новинку. Но раньше Ёдзи почти всегда бывал сверху. Почти… Та пара случаев, когда получилось наоборот, сейчас служила ему дурную службу.

Когда рука незнакомца подобралась к пуговице его джинсов, Ёдзи все-таки придержал ее и обернулся — вернее, попытался обернуться. Вышло только слегка повернуть голову. Он сумел разглядеть половину лица, россыпь темных волос и широкий чувственный рот. Ну и ну — он-то думал, это какой-нибудь похотливый старикашка…

А парень-то просто красавчик.

Вот это засада. Ёдзи безвыходно застрял в самом дальнем углу вагона, в объятиях незнакомца, который сейчас успокаивающе водил другой рукой по его голому боку. Черт…

— Не надо, — предупредил на ухо низкий голос. Пальцы снова занялись пуговицей. Ёдзи представил, как эти красивые губы обхватывают член. Мысль была невыносимо соблазнительной.

Он понимал, что надо возмутиться. Когда парень почувствует искреннее сопротивление, он, скорей всего, еще раз извинится и поспешит затесаться в толпе, и тогда лучше будет уйти отсюда. Если, конечно, получится.

Ёдзи по праву можно было назвать чертовски самовлюбленным, но какому-нибудь уроду он в жизни не позволил бы прикоснуться к себе. То, что незнакомец оказался далеко не уродом, внезапно повергло его в замешательство…

Пока он терзался сомнениями, незнакомец расстегнул пуговицу и потянул вниз язычок молнии. Ёдзи слегка откинулся назад — вагон раскачивался туда-сюда, и со стороны казалось, что он просто пошатнулся. Ему хотелось снова увидеть незнакомца, в особенности его губы. Может быть, даже…

Рука скользнула ему в штаны.

Ёдзи снова охнул. Толпа тут же поглотила звук. Горячие губы коснулись мочки уха, кончик языка пощекотал ушную раковину.

— Тебе нравится, — шепнул голос, так тихо, что Ёдзи едва расслышал.

В этом укромном углу, за спинами других пассажиров, они словно остались наедине — насколько вообще возможно уединение в битком набитом вагоне метро. Во всяком случае, никто не мог видеть, что делает с Ёдзи незнакомец.

Пожалуй, в этом что-то есть…

— Может быть… — выдавил Ёдзи.

Пальцы ловко подцепили резинку его трусов и легко коснулись члена, который давно уже рвался на свободу. Ёдзи выгнулся, привстав на цыпочки. Как это ни странно, парень оказался еще выше него. Ёдзи заметил, что тот одет в темно-синий деловой костюм.

— Может быть? — Другая рука почти нежным движением погладила по бедру.

— Ах-ха-а… — Он попробовал выпрямиться. Отодвинуться от этого опасного человека. Во всяком случае, принять нормальный вид.

В динамиках раздался монотонный голос, объявляющий следующую остановку. Толпа заволновалась. Ёдзи застыл в ожидании.

Незнакомец сомкнул пальцы вокруг его члена и, не прекращая ласкать, отступил назад, увлекая Ёдзи за собой.

— Может быть? — повторил он, двигая ладонью вверх-вниз.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнул Ёдзи, чувствуя, что колени дрожат. Кажется, он попал.

— Тут позади меня место освободилось. Я сейчас сяду. Постарайся не шуметь.

— Н-не… шуметь? Ах-х-х…

Незнакомец нырнул на сиденье вместе с Ёдзи, продолжая настойчиво орудовать у него в трусах. Подол рубашки до некоторой степени скрывал происходящее от посторонних глаз, но странное шевеление под ним не могло не вызвать подозрений.

Ёдзи ошеломленно вскинул голову. Перед ним маячил сомкнутый ряд спин.

Только сейчас он осознал, что сидит на чужих коленях. Он не сидел ни у кого на коленях с тех пор, как вышел из детского возраста, да и тогда никакие твердые выступы не упирались ему в задницу.

Чужая ладонь всё глубже зарывалась ему между ног. Ёдзи неосознанно приподнялся.

«О, черт… он что, собирается вытащить мои причиндалы наружу?!»

Изумление смешивалось с похотью. Проворные пальцы приспустили резинку трусов. Член тут же выскочил в расстегнутую ширинку. Он всё еще прятался под рубашкой, но Ёдзи уже отчаянно нервничал. Нет, хватит: если этот парень попытается стянуть с него штаны, он тут же встает и уходит.

Поезд замедлил ход и начал постепенно тормозить. Вагоны слегка потряхивало на рельсах.

«Черт… о, черт, о, черт…»

— Расслабься, — жестко осадил голос. Кончик языка влажно задел ухо. — Если не будешь глупить, никто ничего не заметит.

Ну да, так он и поверил! Ёдзи потянулся, намереваясь встать.

Незнакомец передвинул руку выше. Погладил подушечкой пальца самую верхушку члена, описывая круги вокруг напряженной головки. Было так приятно, что Ёдзи и думать забыл о побеге.

Поезд остановился. Ёдзи замер и вцепился в поручень в ожидании, пока плотный поток людей вытечет наружу, освободив место для новой порции входящих. Незнакомец снова задвигал рукой вверх-вниз, так медленно и осторожно, что рубашка почти не шевелилась. Ёдзи провел рукой по волосам, тревожно оглядывая обступившие их плащи и костюмы. Чувство было такое, будто его выставили напоказ перед всеми этими людьми.

А потом один из плащей развернулся, аккуратно выскользнув из тесного ряда.

Ёдзи оцепенел. Парень, державший его на коленях, дернулся, пытаясь вытащить руку у него из штанов. Их застукали. Ох ты, черт, Ёдзи ни разу не слышал, чтобы кого-нибудь арестовали за такие развлечения, но он знал, что это возможно.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал приятный интеллигентный голос. — Можно к вам присоединиться?

Обладатель голоса оказался высоким широкоплечим мужчиной со светлыми, стильно остриженными волосами. Из-под длинной челки выглядывали странные сине-зеленые глаза.

Зашибись. Еще один прекрасный сарариман.

Он поднял руку и взялся за тот же поручень, за который судорожно цеплялся Ёдзи. Бежевый плащ распахнулся, образовав что-то вроде ширмы между ними тремя и остальным вагоном. Ёдзи лишился вида на толпу, но получил прекрасный обзор на чужой пах с внушительной выпуклостью под ширинкой дорогих брюк. Над ухом у него раздался смешок:

— Будьте любезны, присоединяйтесь.

«О боже… меня трахнут прямо в вагоне». — Ёдзи заворожено смотрел, как приглашенный расстегивает брюки. Облегченно вздохнув, тот выпустил наружу уже затвердевший член.

Руки, державшие Ёдзи, переместились ему на бедра и принялись стягивать с него джинсы. Поезд снова тронулся.

«Поверить не могу, что я это делаю». — С ленивым сладострастием, приправленным чувством неизбежности, он подался вперед и, приоткрыв рот, обхватил губами головку. Стоящий перед ним человек подобрался и двинул бедрами. Ёдзи начал отсасывать, одновременно исследуя языком выпуклые вены под головкой.

Первый незнакомец отстранился, напоследок еще раз приласкав его между ног. До Ёдзи донесся треск расстегиваемой молнии. Через минуту парень снова обхватил его руками и принялся жестко дрочить ему, облизывая и посасывая мочку уха. Ёдзи придушено застонал, не выпуская члена изо рта — вбирал его как можно глубже, потом почти позволял выскользнуть, а потом повторял все сначала. Отвлекаться было некогда.

До чего же это заводит, оказывается — заниматься сексом в общественных местах…

Влажная пульсирующая головка уперлась ему в зад и заскользила между ягодиц.

— Наклонись немного вперед. Я хочу тебя смазать.

Ёдзи ошеломленно распахнул глаза и протестующее замычал. Блондин толкнулся навстречу, не давая отвлечься. Ёдзи хотел сказать, что он против, что это уже чересчур — но член во рту сильно мешал сосредоточиться… и пока он метался, его нагнули и самую малость приподняли.

Он крякнул и, вскинув руки, ухватился за обтянутые брюками бедра. Мужчина одобрительно хмыкнул и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, легонько раскачиваясь туда-сюда.

Влажные пальцы коснулись расщелины между ягодиц. Ёдзи дернулся в попытке избежать прикосновения, но вместо этого еще больше подставляясь. Член уперся ему в горло, так что там запершило.

— Мхх… кхм…

Он отчаянно пытался расслабиться — но попробуй расслабься, когда тебя так настойчиво трогают в самом интимном месте! Теперь его домогались с двух сторон одновременно.

Ёдзи уперся руками и хотел отодвинуться, но не тут-то было. Ладно, спокойно… Только не шуметь, а то еще кто-нибудь обратит внимание на происходящее — вот это будет настоящий конфуз. Да и потом…

Палец целиком вошел ему в задницу и повернулся. Ёдзи изумленно ахнул и рванулся, чтобы тут же насадиться снова. Палец щекотал и поглаживал его изнутри, рассылая по всему телу вспышки удовольствия. Вскоре к нему добавился второй.

Блондин размеренно двигал бедрами, загоняя ему в рот. Ёдзи старательно отсасывал, время от времени трогая головку языком. У него самого стояло, как никогда в жизни.

Вагон качнулся, громко взвизгнули рельсы. Пальцы выскользнули наружу. Сделав над собой усилие, Ёдзи опять попробовал подняться, но тут смутно расслышал, как объявили следующую станцию. Нет, еще рано.

— Нравится? — шепнул блондин, поглаживая его по голове. — Трахни его, он, похоже, готов.

— Угу, — согласился второй.

Ёдзи беспомощно завозился, чувствуя, как его вздергивают повыше. С новой силой накатил страх: вот-вот кто-нибудь заглянет за полу бежевого плаща и обнаружит, что здесь творится…

Сзади раздался не то стон, не то приглушенное урчание. Головка коснулась входа, надавила и тут же проскользнула внутрь одним длинным безостановочным движением. Ёдзи скривился от боли, почти забыв о члене у себя во рту, пока другой входил в него до упора. Вскоре он опять сидел на коленях, только теперь в заднице у него пульсировал чужой ствол.

Ёдзи обмяк, выпустив член изо рта. На этот раз блондин не стал понукать, дав ему время отдышаться. Второй мужчина начал потихоньку двигаться в нем, небольшими осторожными толчками.

— О, да… ах-м-м… — Ёдзи тоже задвигался, едва заметно подаваясь навстречу. Толчки становились сильнее, размашистей… черт, никогда еще его не трахали так основательно, да еще на публике. Это достойно занесения в список секс-рекордов Кудо Ёдзи.

Головка другого члена ткнулась ему в щеку. Ёдзи обхватил его ладонью и снова потянул в рот.

Твердый ствол у него в заднице постепенно наращивал темп. Ёдзи подавил стон и, расслабившись, отдался на произвол судьбы. Блондин взял его за волосы и тоже начал засаживать, поначалу не слишком резко, давая привыкнуть. Ёдзи закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на охвативших его приятных ощущениях.

— М-м-м… да… — тихим шепотом раздалось у самого уха. — Прими его весь.

Он мельком подумал, надел ли парень презерватив… но определить это не представлялось возможным. А вот член, настойчиво и уже безо всякой сдержанности ходивший у него между губ, определенно не был защищен ничем, кроме крайней плоти.

Ёдзи опустил руку к собственному паху и начал быстро дрочить. Брюнет крепко обхватил его одной рукой, прижал к себе, заставляя остро чувствовать каждый толчок. Резкие, несогласованные движения все троих усиливались вагонной качкой. Ёдзи казалось, что он вот-вот взорвется. Зажатый между двумя телами, насаженный на два члена, он просто не мог продержаться долго. Невольный вскрик был заглушен скрипом рельсов.

Теплая липкая сперма хлынула на руку. Его всё еще держали, всё еще тискали, подставляя под судорожные финальные толчки. Блондин резко вытащил член и, выпутав пальцы из его волос, полез в карман. Тихо зашипев, он кончил в носовой платок.

Ёдзи поморщился, вытирая ладонь о трусы. Перед глазами еще плясали белые пятна. Первый сарариман продолжал двигаться в нем, теперь уже неторопливо, наслаждаясь послевкусием оргазма.

Словно в тумане, Ёдзи услышал, как объявили следующую станцию.

«Я только что трахнулся в метро».

Блондин склонился к нему и, взяв за подбородок, медленно поцеловал, лаская языком. Потом отодвинулся и ткнул ему пальцем в грудь:

— Давай-ка приведи себя в порядок. Мне сейчас выходить.

— Угу… — Ёдзи нехотя попытался встать, все еще с членом в заднице. Брюнет удержал его, чтобы толкнуться в последний раз, а потом отпустил. Ёдзи чуть не охнул, когда член наконец выскользнул из него, и неуклюже подтянул джинсы вместе с трусами. Черт, ходить еще часа два будет больно. Так его никогда раньше не трахали. Брюнет у него за спиной встал и, шагнув в сторону, толкнул его на освободившееся место.

— Твою мать… — простонал Ёдзи, плюхнувшись на сиденье.

— Вообще-то, я тоже выхожу. — Без малейшего раскаяния сарариман поправил брюки и застегнул ширинку. — Спасибо, красавчик. — Он коснулся пальцами щеки Ёдзи, но целовать не стал.

Ёдзи откинулся на спинку сиденья. Поезд замедлил ход.

Направляясь к двери, оба обернулись. Мгновение — и они опять станут безликими незнакомцами, растворятся в толпе. Ёдзи еще чувствовал, как в животе у него тянет и горит. Вот это да. Двое сразу, ничего себе…

Его станция должна была быть следующей. Но к доктору ему уже как-то не хотелось…

Если Ая узнает, что с ним произошло, он ломанется в метро с катаной наперевес и выражением смертельной угрозы на лице. А Кэн, наверно, просто поржет.

Ёдзи встряхнулся и быстро оглядел вагон. Оба его попутчика уже исчезли из вида. Он вскочил на ноги и тоже устремился наружу, твердо решив вернуться домой первым же встречным поездом. А доктору скажет, что с работы не отпустили.

Пробираясь к выходу, Ёдзи сладострастно улыбнулся. Губы еще подрагивали.

К доктору он не пойдет, но Севен из гаража тоже пока забирать не будет. Общественный транспорт дешевле, и не так вредит окружающей среде.

Надо бы почаще ездить на метро.


End file.
